Experimentation
by Burning Light and Crystal
Summary: When young Vulpix Oki is taken from her home, the horror she has to face is shocking. Rated T for ending. Be warned...


Experimentation

**Poke One-shot, I do not own Pokémon, which belongs to Gamefreak and/or Nintendo.**

All my life I have admired Ninetails. Mom is one, so are many of her friends. Ninetails was a beautiful Pokémon, and I couldn't wait to become one.

Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? If I wish to become a Ninetails, Mom says I must always be polite.

My name is Oki; Mom says that is Japanese or something for 'Ember'. I like my name, my friends says it suits me. I am 12 years old (Level 24 in Human standards) and I'm a Vulpix. I grew up in Unova, in a place the Humans call 'Abundant Shrine' with my Mom and Dad. My Dad moved there to be with me and my Mom, while my Mom has lived here all her life. As I said earlier, my Mom was a stunning Ninetails, while my Dad was a proud Mightyena. I don't know for sure, but I think my Dad was disappointed my Mom didn't have a Poochyena and had me instead. I usually went to watch Humans that came there because I found them amusing. Once I heard a boy and a girl talking about Mom and Dad. They call Mom 'Radiance' and they call Dad 'Scar'. I played with my friends around there and pretty much lived an ordinary life.

Well, until that day.

I was just watching the Humans as usual when I made my mistake…

….

It was a beautiful day to be in Unova. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming and Amelia Courtland was going on a battle challenge.

In case you don't know what a battle challenge is, let me explain to you what it is. A battle challenge is something any winner of the Pokémon League had the permission to do. The victor could send a challenge out all across the region, saying they would take on any battle that was proposed. The prize would be the League Championship Title. Amelia was the latest champion, so she had permission to do this. After all, she had not only won the championship, but had also saved Unova from the nefarious Team Plasma 2 times. Amelia's intention was not to take on challengers, but to create a diversion. While all trainers were busy looking for her, she snuck into Abundant Shrine undetected. Quickly, she sent out Leader, her Arcanine. "Arr." He growled, not very happy he had to do this again.

"Now, now Leader, you've done this many times, surely you don't feel sorry for these Pokémon? " said Amelia in a mocking tone.

"_Or course I do. You take these young souls and-"_

"Not another word Leader. Now find me a Vulpix who wishes to evolve." Leader growled at his trainer once more and picked up the fire stone, setting out into the grasslands. Almost immediately, he ran into a young Vulpix. Startled by this humongous Arcanine before it, the Vulpix braced itself to run.

"_Whoa there little one, I do not wish to harm you in any way. What is your name?" _ asked Leader, putting on his best shocked face. This was his usual response to the Pokémon he found for his master.

"_O-O-Oki." _replied the Vulpix, still afraid. Leader was even more pained to find that this Vulpix was a female. He hated doing this to the young girls.

"_Well, Oki, do you wish to become a Ninetails?" _Leader asked, dropping the fire stone and a pokeball at Oki's paws.

"_Oh! Yes sir!"_

"_Well then, just step on this pokeball here and press this stone. My trainer, Amelia, will treat you very well. She adores Ninetails."_ Leader almost lost it during that second sentence, for it was a complete lie.

"_Okay! But shouldn't I tell my Mom and Dad before I go?"_

"_Er, no, that won't be necessary. I believe Amelia has already informed your parents. What are their names?"_

"_I don't know, but I heard Humans calling them names. They call my Mom 'Radiance' and my Dad 'Scar'."_ Leader shuddered at this, for Amelia said the Ninetails and Mightyena pair were legends in this area, only appearing in public on the most gorgeous of days (Much like today, in fact) with their daughter. She said she would capture the family as well. And here he was, looking at the famed daughter of unrivaled strength and beauty. My, the legends were true when they said she was beautiful (For a child, at least). He didn't even have the time to say another word before Oki touched the fire stone with her right paw. Almost immediately upon contact, the yellow stone shattered, having the flame inside engulf Oki, yet instead of hurting her, the fire granted her strength. A blue light shrouded her, changing her into a Ninetails. Leader stared at the once child as the light faded. If he had not been so sophisticated at the time, he would have drooled. The once child now had a long golden body with a golden mane of fur. She had an expanse of fur on the top of her head, ending with tinges of orange fur. She had nine shining long golden tails and beautiful red eyes. Yep, now the legends were true. Leader felt his face getting hot as he stared at Oki looking at her new appearance. Finally, Oki tapped the pokeball and allowed herself to be caught, as Leader soon after let her out and placed her new pokeball into the small satchel it had originated from.

"_Follow me, please." _said Leader, beginning to proceed in the direction he had come.

"_My, my, telling a lady to follow you without telling her your own name first? Very impolite, if I do say so myself."_ said Oki in a deeper, more mystical and attracting voice. Leader had to keep himself from blushing any further.

"…_Amelia calls me 'Leader'."_

"_Well, I don't think that suits you well enough. May I call you 'Wildfire'?"_ Leader was a bit taken by how polite she was. He was also shocked by how quickly her courage had taken a drastic rise.

"_If you wish."_ Wildfire (Previously known as Leader) couldn't believe himself. Falling in love! With a doomed Pokémon! He would have slapped himself if not for the pesky fact he had paws instead of hands and claws instead of fingers. He began to run towards Amelia while Oki keeping a steady pace behind him. Amelia was waiting in the exact same spot she was before, now with two clattering pokeballs inside her bag.

"There you are Leader! Who is this fine young Ninetails?" said Amelia, clearing tired of being in this place.

"_This is Oki, daughter of Radiance and Scar. She clearly wished to become a Ninetails."_ replied Wildfire. He was content to see his masters eyes widen, as she had not found the girl.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Oki. My name is Amelia Courtland, and I am your new trainer. Leader, her pokeball?" Wildfire let her take the satchel from his neck and return Oki to her new pokeball, placing it on her belt. "Now, we must return to the labs Leader. And why did I hear her call you Wildfire?"

"_She wished to call me that. And I was willing to let her." _Wildfire replied, adding a bit of edginess into his tone. Amelia did not reply, simply walking ahead. Wildfire ran a bit to catch up to her, and the human and Pokémon pair proceeded to the lab. Or, to be more specific, Phantasmal Laboratories.

…

I was so excited then. I was a Ninetails! I was brimming with pure joy, yet I kept my calm, ladylike demeanor my Mother had taught me. I couldn't see anything within the pokeball; only darkness. Yet I was ready for the light that would soon appear. After an hour of waiting, I saw a small light in the distance. I was being let out! I couldn't wait to see what I would be facing! I stretched my body as soon as I was let out, ready to look up at Amelia.

But I only received a needle in my side, and the next thing I knew, I was laying on the ground, fainted.

…

Wildfire winced as he saw the once energetic Ninetails collapse to the floor of the Lab. She even looked beautiful as she slept.

"Status?" Amelia asked a scientist.

"Radiance and Scar are still not prepped for draining, but there is a Gardevoir who is wide awake and prepped." Wildfire looked up in recognition. The scientist must have been speaking of Sunrise, a Kirlia he and Amelia had fed Rare Candies and evolved to a Gardevoir 2 weeks ago. Now it was her turn… Wildfire looked at Oki once again. Sooner or later, she would be next. But they would probably take Radiance and Scar before her.

"Leader. Do you know what? Since I believe you have a crush on this Ninetails," Amelia began as Wildfire shuddered at the mention of a crush. "We won't do what we did to the others to her, but use her as a test subject. She will not be harmed, but enhanced. Isn't that good news?" Wildfire knew this wasn't good news. If it failed, she would be a monster. Amelia walked away to watch Sunrises operation as 3 more scientists came to prepare Oki as a test subject. She was strapped to a table, her paws bound and a muzzle placed onto her snout. Her tails were also strapped in case she planned to put a hex on any of the scientists (Come on, that was ONE TIME) as well as being doused with water in case she attempted to set flame to anything. He almost shed a tear as he heard Sunrises horrible, shrill scream of pain. Then, he heard one from a Ninetails. He knew immediately that must have been Radiance. The Ninetails was followed by a Mightyena. Scar. Wildfire jumped as he heard a small scream of fear coming from right next to him. He turned around and found that Oki had awoken.

"_Wildfire, what is this place?! What am I doing here?!"_ Oki said, clearly panicked.

"_It's…"_ began Wildfire. No, it was not fine. It was not going to be okay. He couldn't lie to Oki. Before he started again, Amelia came into the room with a syringe filled with a sparkling liquid. I slunk back to the wall and shut my eyes as tight as I could. Luckily, she was just injecting a painkiller so Oki wouldn't feel anything. Oki passed out again, and more scientists came into the room to watch. Before the door shut, I made a run for it. I didn't want to see Oki have to suffer. And he especially didn't want to see Oki suffer due to his actions.

….

When I woke up again, I felt different. I felt stronger than I ever had been in my life, more beautiful, more wise, more courageous, more everything. Seeing that I was no longer bound, I leapt from the table, heading for a nearby mirror. I gasped at what I saw within.

What had they _done _to me?!

….

Wildfire began to trot up next to Amelia. He had seen what they made Oki into after they had finished. He had seen how they had 'Improved' her. They had made her a monster. They had made who was once a beautiful Ninetails into an experimented freak. Wait… Beautiful?! Why did he think of Oki as beautiful?! She was another test subject, nothing more! He couldn't have feeling for her, however she looked! And there were those thoughts again… SHUT UP MIND! HE DID NOT LOVE OKI! Still… He couldn't bear to see Oki experimented on _again_. "_Mistress, I'm going to go for a walk. I will be back shortly._" said Wildfire as he turned towards the opposite direction.

"Okay, but be back soon, I cannot have you gone for too long Leader." said Amelia, continuing to walk with the scientists. Wildfire raced down the long corridors of the laboratory until he found room 24B, the room where Oki was for the time being. Before he began to attempt opening the door, he thought about Oki's current appearance. They and made her claws and fangs bigger, shortened her tails and made her grow in size overall. They had also given her increased intelligence, so she could have opened the door herself. But these thoughts didn't halt Wildfire's ambitions as he successfully opened the door to find Oki crying in a corner of the room.

"_Oki? Are you okay?" _ asked Wildfire as he walked slowly towards Oki. Oki, once she heard Wildfire's voice, halted crying.

"_What do YOU want?" _she growled menacingly. Wildfire backed up slightly as he heard the unfriendliness in Oki's voice. Luckily, her melodic voice had not changed-and there were the thoughts again. FOCUS WILDFIRE, FOCUS.

"_I'm here to rescue you Oki. Look, I'm sorry for tricking you. I have to, or else Amelia will punish me. Trust me; I didn't want ANY of this. Amelia used to be kind until she became Champion. Back then, I was still her Pokémon, so I didn't know any of this was going to happen .I'm forced to do this, and-"_Wildfire was interrupted when Oki leapt to her paws and licked him on the cheek. Wildfire blushed insanely. "_Wha-?"_ started Wildfire, shocked at this sudden display of affection.

"_Thank you. I just needed you to apologize. Now, let's get out of here before anyone notices the doors open, shall we?" _said Oki, smiling. Wildfire was speechless. He simply nodded as the pair ran out into the hall, racing down towards the exit. They ran into one scientist however, but Oki used her new claws to dispose of him quickly. Wildfire would have fled at the sight of this, had he not been with Oki. She even looked pretty when she killed-BEGONE, THOUGHTS! The pair continued until they reached the forest edge, in which the two stopped. "_Well, here we are. The edge of the forest. I trust you will be following me?"_ asked Oki, turning to face Wildfire.

"_Um-no. I-I-I have to Amelia. I'm sorry." _Wildfire cursed himself for stuttering his words. Oki immediately got a sad look.

"_But I thought you liked me? After all, you saved me. Please, come with me. I don't think I can survive without you by my side." _ Wildfire felt himself blushing again. How in Arceus' name did she know?! Maybe it was the fact she was so pretty-THOUGHTS. QUIET MIND, GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO TORMENT!

"…_.How did you know I loved you?"_ asked Wildfire, for it was the only thing he could say. Wildfire certainly wasn't expecting Oki's response.

"_Because I love you too."_ said Oki, butting heads with him. (Which was the way for dog Pokémon like them to kiss.) Wildfire, for what it seemed like the 1,000th time, blushed. But, he butted his head back. Oki walked into the forest, Wildfire at her side.

….

Phoenix the Vulpix stopped thinking of her parents, Oki and Wildfire, and continued walking beside her trainer, Aurae Sphere. Aurae was certainly better then that awful Amelia, but she had to think; where was she now?

….

Sophie stopped writing her story. She was finally done. She gladly looked at her turned on DSi, where the real life Oki and Wildfire resided within her party Pokémon. She was so glad they could be in a story, but for now, it was time to sleep. Sophie crashed down onto her bed and fell asleep, forgetting to turn off her DSi.

….

"…In other news, 15 year old Sophie Dubois was found dead in her sleep this morning by her distraught mother. The only clues at the crime scene were a shattered DSi lying on the ground and a note that was presumably written in blood. The note said these words in all capitals: WE ARE NOT FICTION. More on this story at 5…"

**End! R&R your thoughts! And I think this is the longest thing I've written… Sad, I know.**


End file.
